Sonic Boom: OC Story
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: Just what I think would happen if two friends and an Ultimate Life Form twin joined up to form an alliance against any form of evil. Sonic Boom Storyline. OC WARNING! If you don't like, then don't read. Plus, two of the main character's belong to a friend (I did get permission to use them). Also enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Strange things afoot

**Hello everybody! Spencer-Quinn101 here with a brand new story! This is a story in the Sonic Boom storyline about my OC, Quick, and also classicdisney4thewin's OCs Rosie the Rabbit and Milly the Badger. Basically it's a story about how these three form a team to fight against any evil threatening to cause harm on Mobius.**

**Three _totally_ different planets are involved in this. Quick comes from Earth, Rosie and Milly come from Arreox and this is set on Mobius!**

**This is taking on a darker storyline than to what will be expected of the actual show—also note that these three don't quite get along with each other in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Quick and the idea of this story. Rosie and Milly belong to classicdisney4thewin**

**Enjoy! ;)**

...

**Prologue**

_Mobius, the home of many humanoid animals. Now reaching extinction because of a devastating plan threatening to wipe out the entire world..._

...

**Chapter 1: Strange things afoot...**

**Rosie/Milly:**

It was a quiet night tonight. But even still, you can't be too careful—Rosie the Rabbit and Milly the Badger were only here for a few weeks and they'd learnt that well before they'd arrived from Arreox, their home planet.

Rosie had light cream fur and long brown ears that reached her waist—her right ear had a long bandage wound around it snugly. A long strand of her hair, which varied in color from dark brown to golden blond, hung over her right eye. She wore a forest green flowery singlet with red denim shorts held up by a black belt and dark grey socks that came up halfway to her knees and green sneakers with red laces. Milly had light grey fur with darker grey patches around her eyes. Her pigtail was wound tightly with two red hairties and a long pink ribbon, and her fringe curled into one thick bang over her forehead. She wore a sapphire blue singlet, black and orange striped elbow-length fingerless gloves, black shorts held by red suspenders, and purple boots that came halfway to her knees. Pink ribbon was wound around her left forearm and below her knees to where her boots met.

Milly looked around at the rugged terrain. "I have a bad feeling about this place, Rosie."

Rosie nodded, looking at the cold environment. At nightfall, the temperature dropped to arctic, but come daytime, and the coldness will melt away like snow. "Same here. But we need to keep moving if we want to find Sonic."

"I know that, but don't you think we should rest? We've been walking for five hours now."

"I've been thinking that but—"

There was a snap of a twig somewhere nearby and the two arreoxians spun around, suddenly on edge. Milly was first to relax.

"Seriously, my senses are sharpened and now I'm paranoid," she sighed. Rosie nodded and walked on. The badger turned back. "Hey wait!" she exclaimed. "Are we planning on stopping yet?" She caught up with the rabbit.

...

**Quick:**

"Hello! Are ya gonna pick up or what!?" Quick the Hedgehog shouted into the comms device.

Quick was a silver hedgehog with blue streaks in her slanted quills and blazing red eyes. She wore a hooded blue shirt with dark red sleeves and dark grey trackpants with a red stripe going down each side held up by a belt. Her shoes were futuristic looking neon blue skates which had a thin layer of bandages wound around the center. Similar bandages were wound around her left arm from her elbow to her glove, which had a dark blue ring around the wrist.

As expected, no response. She sighed, angrily. "Need I remind you that patience isn't something I have."

It's been almost seven hours now since she lost contact with her team and she was panicking overtime over them—especially her twin brother, Shadow.

Quick knew it wasn't usually the younger sibling's responsibility to worry about the eldest, but something about Shadow's attitude tonight...

_**Flashback**_

_"Quick, I'm not asking you, I'm **telling** you—stay here!" the ebony twin ordered. _

_All the silver twin did was smirk and stand there stubbornly. "Shadow, isn't it the elder's job to hide the youngest? Better yet, **panic** about them?"_

_"I don't have time for this, Quick. Rouge, Omega! You two go on ahead, I'll catch up!"_

_Rouge and Omega exchanged a glance with each other before nodding and speeding off. That couldn't be a good sign._

_"Seriously, Shadow, what's happening?"_

_"Nothing you need to know, Quick. It's, uhh...confidential," Shadow said, turning his head._

_The elder twin could sense that this wasn't the whole story. "What is it?" she asked, briskly._

_The younger hedgehog looked like he was on the verge of crying. Without saying anything, he hugged her and caught her completely by surprise. Something was wrong__—very wrong..._

_"Shadow?"_

_"I'll come back for you sis, I promise." Then he sped off to catch up with the others, leaving Quick sitting there cluelessly._

**_End of Flashback_**

Well, now it's been seven hours. Eight, now that she looked at her watch. Something was definitely wrong. She snarled and kicked a rock down into the canyon and walked off. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and ducked behind a rock. Two people were walking past—a rabbit and a badger. Quick peeked her head over a little and frowned as she saw the two.

They shouldn't be in these parts,

she thought a little in concern, deciding to follow the two.

...

**Intro to the Sonic Boom OC Storyline I'm doing. There will be more parts and more adventures with Quick Rosie and Milly!**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Problems come with solutions

**Sonic Boom: OC Story**

**A/N: I think I'll just make up to 15 chapters for this story. I have no idea how the cosmology works with Mobius and Arreox but I thought it would be around about the same as Earth with Mobius. **

**Anyway, next chappie! Again, I only own Quick and the idea of this story! Rosie****,**** Milly and Arreox belong to Classicdisney4thewin (check out her stories if you haven't already, she's an awesome writer)!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 2: Problems always come with solutions**

**8.30pm—Canyon**

_SNAP!_

Milly suddenly jumped at the slightest splintering noise from behind them. "Wait, Rosie, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rosie asked.

_Snap! Whirr!_

That time, Rosie heard it and spun around so she was back to back with Milly. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly the two turned swiftly to hear a much louder noise ripple through the ground. Then, tearing through the trees was a 6"6' robot with beady red eyes and sleek silver cladding covering almost every inch of its body, aside from the black and red insignia on its right shoulder plate—a face with a mustache and glasses.

_Eggman? He's still here!?_ Rosie thought to herself in alarm and irritation. The red eyes locked onto the two friends. The rabbit got prepared to attack while the badger was busy trying to find anything to hit the robot.

"Sensors locked on subjects. Processing data…" the robot beeped, scanning Rosie and Milly up and down with a bar of green light. "Fundamental planet—Planet: Arreox. Source of resistance against supreme ruler detected. Engaging."

"Stay back you pile of junkyard crap!" Milly shouted, wielding a thick tree branch and charging for it.

"Milly wait!"

She didn't reply as she jumped up and started beating the robot on the head. But then the robot reacted by grabbing the badger and throwing her off its head.

"Milly!" Rosie shouted. She flew high into the air and spun down at an incredible speed that the robot wasn't prepared for the impact. She kicked down and the robot slammed into the ground, defeated for the moment. With a huff of satisfaction, she turned and ran back to her friend, who was currently lying on the ground.

"You okay?" the rabbit asked, worried.

"Yeah. I guess a tree branch isn't going to cut it," the badger said.

The whirring sound of the robot getting back to its feet was heard behind them and the Arreoxians gasped. The red eyes were now locked onto them and as furious as ever.

Milly and Rosie shrieked as the robot lurched for them, but then a cyan blur dashed in front of them and kicked upwards, sending a pulse of electricity through the robot, which soon exploded.

"Oh my god! What the hell was that?!" the badger yelled, almost on the verge of shouting and cursing.

"What stopped it?" the rabbit asked, walking over to the sparking heap of metal.

"That would've been me," a new voice said. The two looked up to see a silver hedgehog with blue streaks and red eyes. Her hands had electricity sparking around them. She smiled slightly. Her smile looked kind of crazy, which startled the two Arreoxians. "You two aren't from around here, are you?" she asked, smartly.

"Well...not until recently," Rosie stuttered.

"Who are you?" Milly asked.

"My name is Quick. Quick the Hedgehog," the stranger announced, strolling around the two. "What are you two doing in these parts? Don't you know this place is convicted to unknowns?"

"We're looking for a common legend of this planet, Sonic the Hedgehog," Milly said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

The hedgehog froze in her tracks, staring at the two with a visibly surprised look. Then her eyes widened. "Sonic?" she muttered, putting a hand to her head. "No way. Shadow, you didn't leave me to pair up with that blue faker did you?"

The two Arreoxians looked at each other in worry. "Quick—"

"STAY BACK!" the hedgehog shouted, flinging a hand to the duo, accidentally releasing a surge of energy. Rosie flew back into the cliff wall, falling to the ground and clutching her shoulder, and Milly rolled so fast she fell over the cliff, screaming for her life…until a swift grasp grabbed her hand firmly and effortlessly, not letting go.

The badger pivoted her body around so she could look up at who had saved her—the red eyes caught her gaze. Milly didn't look very pleased at the moment. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR QUICK?!"

Rosie grunted as her blurred vision started to clear up, then gasped when she saw Quick holding her best friend by the hand over the cliff's edge. "Milly!" she exclaimed in alarm, rushing toward her. But then the silver hedgehog glared towards her, signaling her to stop and she hesitated before pausing entirely.

She turned her head back and leaned down, close to the badger's face. "Listen, honey, I've been through hell today—I just lost contact with my team 8..._9_ hours ago, I have no idea where the heck I am or what I'm supposed to do, I have no idea where my brother is—and I am far above breaking point. I could just let go of you right here, since we're now in this situation, and it will all be over for the both of you…right?" she whispered, irritation gradually sneaking into the entirety of her voice.

Seeing the seriousness in Quick's eyes told Milly that she was not joking about dropping her and she grimaced. "Yeah," she answered.

Quick nodded, then pulled her up so Milly was eye-level with her. "But I don't plan to because whether you like it or not, we need to stop this planet from going bust _together_. Understood?"

"Going bust?" Milly repeated, as the hedgehog moved her over solid ground and dropped her on the ground. "Ow. Be careful, Quick," she grumbled.

...

Now Quick, Rosie and Milly were sitting in front of a small fire made of at least four twigs—three stacked over each other to make a small star and one snapped in half to make fire over the stacked twigs. Quick, who had lit the fire, sighed and threw the two twigs into the blazes. "I haven't really been here for that long either—my team just dropped me off here and didn't come back—but I'll tell you all I learned through a simulation course of this planet." The hedgehog sat down in front of the fire and the two Arreoxians. "Apparently, Mobius is reaching extinction because some evil freak going by the name Dr. Eggman is eliminating cities and their inhabitants in their entirety."

Rosie gulped. _I knew Eggman was bad enough when I was fighting with Sonic and the others, but it's hard to believe that he'd become this successful over just a few months. _

"I don't know all the details about what he's up to this time, except that he just wants to take over the world, and according to my brother he's looking for one of the counterparts of Project Shadow too."

"Project Shadow?" Milly echoed.

"That's the development of eternal life that was condemned more than 50 years ago now. I'm the first conception of the Ultimate Life Form, and my brother is the second."

"Wait, you're the first Ultimate Life Form?"

"Yeah. How do you know about it?" She then waved her hands and cleared her throat. "Anyway, enough about me. More about you two. Why are you looking for Sonic again?"

"Well, I was here before a few months ago," Rosie explained, "because I wanted to bring all my friends over from Arreox to Mobius after a tsunami tore through our town, Pinesgrove. But we don't know where they've gone—they didn't come through the teleport at the same time as we did—so we've been trying to look for them. When we realized we weren't going to find them anytime without any help we went looking for Sonic and his friends."

"Err…just a few months? Really?" Quick asked, sweatdropping.

Rosie was suddenly uneasy. "Why? How long has it been?"

"I'm not entirely sure about precise measurements but the cosmology of this planet with any corresponding planet expands to at least a few years. And this part of Mobius has been like this for _years!"_

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how long it's been since you left Mobius, but things aren't the same as they used to be then." Quick stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff and looking at the moon. "Here's how things have been since Eggman became ruler of this planet. Survival for any Mobian or outsiders—such as us—is scarce. But luckily for us, I have the ability to manipulate and absorb electricity." The silver hedgehog turned on her heel, clicked her fingers and her hand shortly became alight with blue electricity.

"Wow," Milly breathed, moving closer to her and watching the electricity carefully. Quick smiled, glad she was amazing someone with her power, then closed her hand to make the electricity stop.

"Now, do you two have skills that might come in handy, or am I just wasting my time?"

Rosie didn't like the sound of that tone. So, to prove her wrong, she flew up into the air and spun down almost at Sonic's speed into a rock. The rock exploded when the rabbit kicked into it. "That's my power! I can use my ears to fly to heights that normal creatures can't fly to, and I use my Heel Kick to defeat opponents and destroy objects." She pointed at the pile of rubble that replaced the rock. "Clear example."

_Impressive. _"Okay, how about you, li'l miss?" the hedgehog asked, looking at the badger.

"I have a name you know!" she shouted.

"And you haven't told me what it is yet."

The badger sighed and got to her feet. "I know every plant around here by common name and scientific name and I know all the properties of those plants that can heal illnesses and injuries."

_That will definitely be needed,_ Quick told herself. "Can you name any plants around here?"

Milly scoffed. "Yes," she answered. She walked over to a plant with wavy leaves and small yellow flowers with pointed petals. "_Hamamelis virginiana, _also known as Witch Hazel. This one took me a while to figure out all its healing properties—it can heal bruises, cold sores, cuts and grazes and nosebleeds." Then she ran over to another plant with vibrant green stems and yellow-centered purple flowers. "_Viola tricolor,_ also known as Heartsease, and it's used to heal eczema. Is that enough for you?"

The hedgehog smiled. "This is why we should work together," she said.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"If we're going to stop this planet from reaching its own demise we need to reach the source. And in order to do that, we need to work together. Also, since you have my name, my origin and my power, I have your origin and powers. Just one thing left—what are your names?"

"My name's Rosie," the rabbit said.

"Milly," the badger replied.

…

**Yeah, sorry, I'm just ending it here and you get to see how the girls react in the next chappie. XD**

**Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3: The past only remains

**Chapter 3: The past only remains**

**A/N: Continuing from last night. Hints for _Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc!_ Enjoy! **

* * *

_The next morning_

The three girls jolted awake to the sound of whirring sounds. Quick shot to her feet, Milly joined and grabbed a stick off the ground. Rosie saw that her friend had a stick that could turn into a lethal weapon in her hands at any given moment, then stood up, sweatdropping. Standing in front of them were three of Eggman's 10 foot robots, which should have intimidated them. However, all it did was annoy them more.

"DO YOU MORONS HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE TIME IS!?" the badger screamed, baring her teeth.

Suitably, Quick looked down at her wrist and answered the fuming Arreoxian. "It's 6.00 in the morning, Milly," she said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Exactly! We've had a really long night last night so kindly do us a favor and leave us alone!"

The robots didn't back down, neither did the newly formed team. They were looking for trouble, now they see what they're messing with.

"Milly? That stick you're holding, what kind of wood is it?"

Milly flicked her glance off the robots to the hedgehog and to the stick she was holding. "Um...I think its kauri wood."

Suddenly, Quick snatched the branch off her and threw it at the first robot. A swarm of angry black dots started scurrying through its system and it collapsed. "Did I ever mention that termites eat through kauri wood?"

"No?"

"We need to knock those guys out. One down—" She cut off as she was swatted to the sideline. "Son of a metalloid nut! _You're _gonna wish you were never created!" The silver hedgehog jumped up and span in an orb of blurred colors, shooting through the robot.

"Spin dash? How does _she_ know that move?" Rosie asked as Quick shot out the other side of the second robot. The last robot advanced on Quick, but then Rosie and Milly shot into the picture.

"Rosie and Milly to the rescue!" Milly shouted, jumping on the robot's head. Sparks flew out by its neck but it wasn't crippling. Rosie was even having trouble with drilling into its side with her Heel Kick. A surge of electricity shot through it, suddenly, and the robot fell to the ground. The Arreoxians looked over at the silver hedgehog, whose hands were sparking with blue spurs.

"Okay, we gotta leave here now," Quick said, clenching her hands. The electricity disappeared. She grabbed onto Rosie and Milly's hands and dashed off at the speed of sound.

The two friends were freaking out for their life, but the hedgehog looked at the two of them with a look that said "Trust me."

...

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Milly screamed when they were far out of the territory.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Quick added. Her smile trembled a little. "Not since Shadow and I were on Earth!"

Rosie froze in her tracks. "Shadow?"

"The twin brother I was talking about last night."

"Wait a second!" the rabbit exclaimed, running up to stop the hedgehog. "Shadow the Hedgehog is your twin brother?" _THAT'S why she knows Spin-Dash!_

"And Rouge and Omega are my best friends—" Quick suddenly stopped, realizing what Rosie had said. She pierced an intense look into her eyes, which made her cringe. "How do you know about my brother?"

"I-I met him and Rouge when I came here a few...years, ago I guess."

Quick looked down at the ground and then turned away, looking up at the sky. Then cringing five seconds later.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_50 YEARS AGO:_

_Quick looked at the ebony and crimson hedgehog standing in front of the control panel. She suddenly realized she was trapped in a confined glass tube and started bashing on it with her fists. _

_"Shadow! What are you doing?! They're after you, not me!" _

_Shadow gritted his teeth, not so much in anger, but more in distress. "Quick, I believed we both promised to take care of each other, right?" he asked. _

_"Yes, but I thought it would be more my responsibility rather than yours. But that's not the point! You let me out of here NOW, brother!" _

_"Quick..." Shadow said. He then sighed and pointed at his chest, crossed his heart with the back of his thumb and pointed at his sister ["I promise you," in sign language]. "Things are going to get better." _

_The silver twin was about to protest but that's when her brother pulled down on the lever, initiating the countdown. Her heart dropped. _

_"SHADOW NO!" she screamed, backing up against the wall and sliding down it till she was sitting down. Shadow sat cross-legged in front of the escape pod and put his hand on the glass. Quick mirrored his actions. "It's the end for us, isn't it?"_

_"Only for now, Quick."_

_6 YEARS AGO:_

_"Shadow...can I just ask you something?" Quick asked. "How the heck do you forget your own sister?" she shouted at him. _

_"SISTER!?" Shadow exclaimed. Obviously Quick was disappointed but she was laughing at the ebony hedgehog's reaction. _

_3 MONTHS LATER:_

_Shadow started crying out in pain as the flames shot through his body. Tongues of fire shot around him, burning him from the outside. Silver shot a surge of energy at the flames which made the fiery monster roar again as it melted to the ground away from Shadow. Quick ran up and caught the dark twin as he fell to his knees, clutching the white fur on his chest in anguish as he gasped for air, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"What'd he do to you?" she asked him. She them looked behind her and saw Sonic and Silver trying to attack. Then Quick, realizing what was going to happen, hurriedly scooped up her brother and jumped over the edge before the two raw triggers hit them. However, Sonic and Silver got the full impact. _

_"Whoa!" Quick shouted out. _

_LAST NIGHT:_

_"Seriously, Shadow, what's happening?" _

_"Nothing you need to know, Quick. It's, uhh...confidential," Shadow said, turning his head. _

_The elder twin could sense that this wasn't the whole story. "What is it?" she asked, briskly. _

_The younger hedgehog looked like he was on the verge of crying. Without saying anything, he hugged her and caught her completely by surprise. Something was wrong—very wrong..._

_"Shadow?" _

_"I'll come back for you sis, I promise." Then he sped off to catch up with the others, leaving Quick sitting there clueless. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She sighed violently, shook her head and turned back to Rosie and Milly, who were now looking at her in worry. "Do you two want to know something about the past?"

The two Arreoxians just continued to look at her with concern.

"It only remains...that's all that happens, it remains," the Ultimate Life Form said with a sad expression before walking off.

Rosie just stood there, worried for her. After all, through the short time she'd known her, she didn't expect her to be so _fragile_ when it came to someone like Shadow the Hedgehog. But she knew the hedgehog was only trying to look out for her friends and family…

The rabbit sensed tears tingling at the back of her eyes when she thought of her family and other friends—Erebos and Sapphire, Alepoi, India, 3D-16, Thorn and Akai…she only barely stifled her crying.

Akai is her little vampire sister—well, not so little the last time she saw her, she was an independent 16 year old vampire—but when she saw her no more than 16 months ago she was an innocent (if exceedingly energetic and nocturnal) little toddler. She still couldn't help but worry about her sometimes.

"Rosie?" a voice said behind her, followed by a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and felt that her cheeks were wet. She turned her head to see Milly with an even more troubled look on her face than last time, and that they were both somewhere else now—on a dusty hill with shallow rock walls, watching over the horizon of darkness. Quick was up front with her head hung low, but with a small smile on her face.

"Milly. Sorry, I zoned out. What happened? What's the time?"

"Calm down, hon," Quick said, looking down at her wrist. "It's…5.00?"

"Really?" Milly asked. "It feels so late though."

"Daylight savings does that to ya." Then the hedgehog looked up and froze. The smile grew wider. "Hey!" She jumped onto the wall and climbed up.

"W-What're you doing?" Rosie asked.

"I swear my mind is playing tricks on me…but if I'm right…" The silver hedgehog made it to the top of the wall and smiled. "I knew it! He has been here!"

"Okay, seriously, Quick, what is it?" the badger asked, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"Look what I found, girls! Civilization!" Quick exclaimed, pointing to the little blotches of light that stood out in the dark environment.

"Oh thank God!" Milly proclaimed as she and Rosie started climbing up the wall to meet up with the hedgehog.

"We'll be outta this territory in no time," Rosie said with a smile.

…

**I think that's it for this chapter. You'll see what town/city they've reached in the next chapter. **

**Also, I'm accepting other OCs for the next chapter. This place the trio ended up in **_**is**_** going to have civilization. Pretty small town/city though.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
